


A Star Is Born

by Collen_RSA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collen_RSA/pseuds/Collen_RSA
Summary: Seasoned musician Jon Snow discovers -- and falls in love with -- struggling artist Dany. She has just about given up on her dream to make it big as a singer until Jon coaxes her into the spotlight. But even as Dany's career takes off, the personal side of their relationship is breaking down, as Jon fights an ongoing battle with his own internal demons.





	A Star Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched A Star is born & the emotions i felt guys damn it was too out of the world and Just thought I'll write on with my favorite coupling Jon and Dany ..... Chapter 1 will be up in 2 days can't wait to here your views , English is not my home language as I'm from South Africa and we have 10 more languages so please don't be too harsh ... this will be my first fic hope you enjoy:)

DONT KILL ME THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN INTRO CHAPTER UP TWO DAYS FROM NOW ... LATER


End file.
